


Gym

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a little workout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic, but constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm not sure the formatting is perfect, but...

The area referred to as the “Gym” on the Prydwen was nothing like what Skye thought of as a gym. It had a few weight benches, a bar for chin ups, some free weights, and a treadmill but not what she’d call a gym at all. But it would do. She groaned inwardly and reconsidered her attire. She half shirt and gray shorts seemed like a really bad idea now because, there was Danse, laying back on a weight bench in a pair of navy shorts and a white sleeveless tee shirt. She stood just inside the doorway watching him with a half smile. The tension of his arms and taut stomach enthralled her. Seeing him out of power armor was an occasional treat, seeing him like this was sheer decadence.  
She lingered a minute longer before a sly grin slipped over her face. She walked up next to him and silently hopped up grabbing the bar above her head and started a slow rep of chin ups. Bringing the bar under her chin first, then dropping down and bringing the bar behind her head to the top of her shoulders with the next pull. By the second rep she could feel him staring at her. She paused hanging by her hands and smiled at him.  
  
“I was going to talk to you,’ she said, resuming her slow reps as she spoke, “but I thought I’d pay you the courtesy of waiting till your set was done.”  
“What is it, Knight?” He said sounding a little annoyed.  
She hung by her hands again, giving him a ‘tsk tsk’ sound and shaking her head.  
“You aren’t going to pay me the same courtesy?” She asked with a mock scowl.  
  
Danse picked up a purified water from the floor next to him, and took a long drink, his eyes still on her, then picked up his own towel from the bench and wiped his face with it before giving her an elaborate ‘be my guest’ gesture.  
Skye continued for a few more reps as he watched her intently. His eyes traveled from her breasts to her thighs and back with each up and down rep.  
“I feel like challenging myself” she said nonchalantly “Think you could spot me?”  
  
She almost laughed out loud at the flash of panic she saw on his face but it was quickly replaced by something else, something she had never seen in his eyes.  
“Sure.” he nodded, standing up and walking to the bar. He stood a few feet in front of her keeping his hands outstretched to catch her if her strength faltered. Every back rep of the chin ups was thrusting her breasts out toward him. She was also pretty sure that he could see under that shirt every time she was up. Too late to regret the bright idea of sending her only bra and panties to the laundry with her other clothes. The friction of the t-shirt and the way he was starring tightened her nipples to aching peaks.  
  
_This may have just back fired on me. she thought._  
  
“How many more you going for”? he asked, his voice a touch deeper than before.  
She faked a count to thirty and dropped to her feet in front of him.  
“Done” she smiled.  
“Good.” He replied without moving. It was not her imagination, the front of those dark navy shorts were definitely tighter.  
  
“You going to return the favor” Danse asked quietly.  
“Sure thing” Skye answered without hesitation, looking straight into his soft brown eyes. _‘Bring it, big guy’ she thought._  
The slow smile she got in return sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
Danse lay back on the weight bench and put his hands on the heavily weighted bar above him.  
“You sure you can handle this?” he taunted, knowing she hated it when he implied she might not be able to do something.  
She barked a short laugh before asking “Where do you want me for this?”  
“Oh, by my head” Danse said pretending to pay careful attention to adjusting his grip on the bar.  
“You got it," Skye answered, walking to the front of the weight bench and slowly straddling his head. She laid her hands over his hands on the bar and grinned down at him.  
“Ready” she asked.  
He cleared his throat before saying “Yes. Very ready.” in a thick voice.  
  
The first ten reps were smooth and easy, much to Skye's relief. She wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to the bar right then. He didn't need a spot for this anymore than she needed a spot for the chin-ups. It was just a game of tease. They had begun to play it more and more the last few weeks. Her eyes drifted across his toned abdomen and there was no doubt in her mind that those navy shorts were definitely tighter now. Impressively tighter.  
“Spot” Danse said with no hint of strain in his voice.  
Skye snapped her attention back to the bar and help him ease it onto into the cradle.  
  
“Count?” he asked.  
“No idea,” she said. “I thought you were keeping your own count”  
Danse cleared his throat. “Couldn’t. Too distracted by something.”  
  
Neither of them had moved. He still lay back on the weight bench, and she still stood straddling his head, her hands on the bar overlaying his.  
Skye started to back away, but his warm hand gripped the back of her thigh freezing her in place.  
“What do you want to do now?” he asked very quiet.  
“I guess that’s up to you, Paladin.” she replied just as softly.  
“What I want and what I have the privacy to do are two very very different things.”  
Skye was silent. Her cute little cat and mouse game had backfired on her, but Danse was enjoying it too, it seemed. She had no problem seeing the outline of his thick cock clearly though his shorts and her nerves were on fire from that soft warm hand that still held the back of her thigh.  
  
“So, if you had the privacy, what would you want to do?” Her voice was soft and low like his. She knew she was really pushing it, but for weeks the day in and day out proximity, the saving each others asses, sleeping close, sharing meals, and the countless conversation had formed a bond that was changing their dynamic. Lately something completely unexpected had crept in between them. Intimacy.  
The hand on her thigh begin to slowly move up and down making her catch her breath.  
“Take you back to my quarters.” His voice just a thick whisper now.  
“And..?” she prodded.  
There was a long stretch of silence before he whispered, “Make love to you.”  
  
There it was, and it couldn’t be taken back.  
  
_Fuck it._ Skye thought, jerking away from him and spinning around before he could react. She settled the heat between her thighs over the bulge in his shorts and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“How?” she insisted in a low sexy voice .  
Danse groaned and swore softly.  
“I give.” He said. “You win.”  
Skye didn’t move. “I want to hear how.”  
“Enough, Skye. Let me up. I yield, OK?”  
“I’m not moving.” she said, arms still crossed.  
Danse tried to rise, fully intent on moving her off his stiff cock, but the bar above him and her slight weight made moving awkward, to say the least. Every shift he made ground him up against her.  
“Christ, you’re killing me here, Skye. Stop.” The words were ground out through clenched teeth.  
“And what do you think it’s doing to me?” She whispered back fiercely. “You think I’m immune to what’s rubbing up against my pussy? I’m surprised you can’t feel how wet I am through your shorts.”  
“Yes!” he growled, staring at her hard. “I feel it! I feel the heat. Jesus. When you were standing over me I swear to God I could almost smell how sweet you are.”  
  
“Where are the showers?” She asked sharply, her breath uneven.  
He distractedly waved his hand toward one end of the Gym.  
“The women’s showers?”  
  
Danse paused. He wasn’t sure. Did the Prydwen have women’s showers down here? It had to, but damned if he knew where.  
“Not sure.” He mumbled miserably.  
Skye leaned back, shifting her hips to feel more friction from that agonizing contact between them, making him groan quietly.  
“There.” she pointed to the opposite wall of the Gym. She stood up and Danse noticed how much darker the wet spot between her legs was. He had not been able to stop staring at it during his last set, but now it was darker and bigger. She’s wet for me, he thought with a sense of pride. He sat up and snatched his towel off the floor and draped it over his lap, trying to will his cock back to sleep. He was startled when she grabbed his hand.  
“Come on,” she whispered.  
“We can't, Skye, you know that.”  
“Never in the field, right? Battlefield romance is a huge no-no and we both are well aware of it. But we aren’t in the field, Danse. We are between assignments and on our own time, right?  
He opened his eyes and looked at her flushed, excited face.  
“Come on.” she said insistently pulling his hand.  
He got up off the bench and followed her.

 

The women’s shower room sat dusty and still.  
“No one’s been in here for a while” he mused quietly looking around.  
“Exactly. I’ve never seen anyone go in here. I don’t even use it.” she answered.  
Skye led him back to the furthest row of lockers and had him sit on the wooden bench bolted to the floor there.  
“This is still very damn risky” he whispered, losing all will to object more than that.  
“I don’t think it's going to take long. But I’m not leaving you like this.”  
“Like what?” Danse blinked at her.  
“This” she said, tracing her nails over the bulge of his cock, making him moan raggedly.  
  
Skye leaned in and started to softly kiss him as she tugged at his shorts. Danse opened his mouth and kissed her back, feeling her moan against his tongue  
She tugged at his shorts until he lifted his hips enough for her to pull them down. His hard cock springing free of his underwear.  
“Woman, what are you doing to me?” He moaned.  
“Look, I teased you mercilessly, and it was mean. But I’m not going to walk out of here leaving you with a hard on and a case of blue balls.”  
“That's not what I meant--”  
Without letting him finish his sentence she leaned her head down and dragged her tongue along the head of his cock feeling him shudder.  
“No, uh-uh. Come here first.” he whispered, pulling her up onto his lap, his cock jutting up between them and kissing her again slower this time, letting his tongue explore her lips and mouth. She kissed him back just as passionately, while Danse cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples lightly with his thumbs. Skye reached down between them, taking his cock in her hand. She wasn't quite able to close her fingers around his girth, but that didn't seem to matter to Danse as he pushed his throbbing cock into her palm. Skye broke the kiss long enough to let him grab the hem of her tee shirt and pull it over her head. His arms were around her like steel bands, pulling her in as he ducked his head to take a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and sucking it between his lips.  
  
“That feels wonderful, but I really want to suck you off” she groaned, raking her fingers through his thick black hair.  
  
Danse looked up at her face. “I won't last very long. I'm sorry” he whispered, looking adorably embarrassed.  
  
Skye eased off his lap, crawling between his thighs. Looking up to watch his face she begin to began to trace her tongue up and down the sensitive underside of his shaft.  
“Been a while, soldier?” she asked casually.  
Danse nodded mutely in reply.  
“More than two hundred years?”  
He chuckled softly in the semi darkness. “No.” he smiled.  
“Then I’ve got you beat. So, how long?”  
“Four years.” He groaned, barely able to concentrate on words.  
“Paid for?” She asked between slow licks from base to tip.  
The half light hid his blush, but she could still hear the awkwardness in his voice. “Yes.”  
  
Skye figured as much. Prostitutes had always been a source of comfort to soldiers. No expectations, no strings, just a little relief when you needed it, or when you were amazed that you were still alive.  
Prostitutes also didn’t take their time with anything. Get it up, get it on, get it over, get to the next one were words they lived by.  
  
She cupped his balls in one hand gently rubbing and rolling them in her palm while still licking up and down his shaft.  
“Oh, fuck that feels so sweet.” He sighed, his breathing a little heaver than before.  
Skye drew her mouth off his cock. “You like it, big guy?” She asked teasingly.  
“Yes ma'am.” He whispered back.  
“Have you ever been with a woman who had an orgasm while sucking your cock?”  
“No...” he said looking puzzled.  
“First time for everything,” She grinned. She slipped her shorts off and spread her knees wide on the floor. He was watching as she dipped one hand between her legs and slid her fingers across her clit.  
“Oh hell.” Danse groaned, watching her with half closed eyes. His mind was almost numb from the delicious sensation of her licking, but to see her hand between her thighs, knowing what she was doing actually made his knees weak. He twined his hand in her hair as Skye quickly took the head of his cock into her hot mouth.  
  
He hissed a sharp in drawn breath as her lips locked just behind his head and her tongue swirled around it, sucking gently.  
She could feel the tension building in him, so inch by inch she started taking more of his cock into her mouth, still rubbing his balls with one hand and moaning softly as her other hand worked between her wet, swollen lips.  
  
He was right, she thought. This wouldn't last much longer, his breath had become a series of short sighs, almost panting and his body was tense from head to toe.  
She raised up long enough to whisper. “Tell me when you’re about to cum”  
Danse grunted in a dry cracked voice. “Soon.”  
Skye enveloped him into her mouth bobbing her head up and down a little faster and his hips started to thrust upward in response and his excitement pushed her closer to her own edge.  
Her mouth had taken all of him that she could, so she sped up pumping her head up and down on half of his cock.  
“Skye” He whispered urgently. “You need to move. NOW.”  
She did the opposite of moving away and slid her lips down taking all of him that she could before swallowing and taking him into her throat.  
“Good Christ!” Danse growled, as his orgasm shook him. Skye moaned around his cock, cumming against her fingers as he gasped above her. Raising up for air, she lay her head against his thigh, gently holding his cock in her mouth as both their pleasure slowly subsided.  
  
After a few quiet minutes, Danse reached down and stroked her hair. “What the hell was that?” he asked in frank wonder. “What did you do to me?”  
Reluctantly she pulled her mouth up off him and smiled.  
“What?” You’ve never been deep-throated before?”  
“No. Is that what that was? I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Still not sure that I haven’t.” he replied smiling dreamily.  
“Nope,” she grinned up at him. “You just got a good blow job.” She stood and bent to pull up her shorts, but he stopped her.  
  
“That’s something I’ve never seen.” He said softly, reaching out to brush his fingertips over the damp patch of hair between her legs .  
“You've never seen a red bush?” Skye asked giggling quietly.  
He shook his head, still stroking the soft wet curls. He slipped one finger between her lips, making her gasp and flinch.  
“Still sensitive?” he asked.  
Skye nodded quickly.  
He pulled his hand away carefully, and slipped the wet finger into his mouth.  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
“I wanted to know what you taste like.” He said softly, “Skye, I’m not very experienced with women and there are a lot of things I’ve never had the chance to try, like pleasuring a woman with my mouth. Like you just did for me. I want to know how to do that for you. Can you show me?”  
Skye’s knees went weak. _`Was he serious?`_  
“Are you sure you want it to be me?” she asked, giving him an out in case he regretted his words.  
“Absolutely. You’re the best combat partner I’ve ever had. You’re my best friend, and honestly, I think you’re sexy as hell. I don’t want it to be anyone but you.”  
She pulled her clothes on and watched as he tucked his semi hard cock back into his shorts.  
“You know we can’t do it here.” she pointed out.  
“I know. But I’ve got an idea. We’re still supposed to have a couple of weeks of downtime, we’re just not going to take it here.” he smiled.  
“Are you actually smiling at me, handsome?” she asked in mild amazement.  
He chuckled and the smile widened a little more. He stepped in and slid his arms around her, pulling her close.  
I’m not smiling at you. I’m smiling because of you.”  
On impulse Skye reached up and kissed him softly on the lips winding her arms around his neck.  
“Squeeze me tight,” he said very softly against her hair. “This hug has to last me for a while, and I already know I’m going to miss you.”  
Skye squeezed him as tight as she could, feeling the sudden sting of tears in her eyes. 

_'Oh, God. What have I done?'_ She thought to herself.


End file.
